Switchblades and Sunsets
by Kylelover101
Summary: In Dedication to:JessieMundaiFan Ever since Curly Sheppard met Ponyboy Curtis ten years ago, he vowed to make the little greaser his. But little Ponyboy's growing up and he's not the only one who wants the sunset-loving Greaser. But Curly Sheppard gets what he wants, even if it involves hurting someone in the process. CurlyxPonyboy, YAOI, BOYXBOY. LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, I know I shouldn't probably start a new story without finishing my others, but I just can't pass this idea off! This story is in dedication to: **_JessieMundaiFan_.

** Because of her inspirational story: **_Wild Ride._**  
**

**Although I must warn you this story has no relation to any of her stories, they just inspire me. And I see it's only fitting to properly thank her with a story all to herself. So as many as you could guess this will be a PonyboyxCurly story, meaning Yaoi. Meaning BoyxBoy. . . . meaning if you don't like that sort of stuff than please don't bother the readers that do, especially the author! **

**Anyway, enough introduction. Please enjoy the story!  
**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own **_The Outsiders_**, or **_That Was Then, This Is Now_**. S. E. Hinton does. And I also do not own: **_Wild Ride_**. That is' Jessie's own idea. **

* * *

**Switchblades and Sunsets**

_By: Kylelover101_

**In Dedication to: **

_JessieMundaiFan_

**Summary:**

_Ever since Curly Sheppard met Ponyboy Curtis ten years ago, he vowed to make the little greaser his.  
But little Ponyboy's growing up and he's not the only one who wants the sunset-loving Greaser.  
But Curly Sheppard gets what he wants, even if it involves hurting someone in the process. _

**Rating:**

_Mature _

**Warnings:**

_Yaoi, Language, Drug use-age, under-age drinking. _

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  
PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_TULSA, 1959 _

_"Because! I'm older, I'm smarter and I'm bigger!" With that a twelve year-old Tim Sheppard pushed Curly to the ground, scraping his hands. Curly held back his tears as Tim walked away. He didn't see what the big deal was, all he wanted to do was play with him and Tim said no!_

_Curly grumbled curse words that he wasn't brave enough to shout out loud and continued to walk away._

_Curly was turning seven next week and he couldn't wait, he thought being seven was tougher than being six. Curly sighed sometimes he hated Tim, especially when he ignored him. He was sure Tim would make it up for him tonight when his parents would fight (like always) but right now, he was upset._

_He kicked a rock while shoving his hands in his pockets. He was bored and no one he knew was around to play with him._

_"Ponyboy! Mama says it's time to go!" A soft call came from who knows where, Curly didn't know._

_Curly's ears perked up. Ponyboy? What a weird name._

_In less that a blink of an eye Curly was knocked to the ground. He growled, turning around to yell at whoever pushed him._

_"Hey, you-!" He paused._

_His eyes met with the most adorable little boy he'd ever seen. Of course he wouldn't admit this out loud, but it was true. This little boy had large emerald-green eyes, soft auburn hair and a round face with a tiny nose. He was tiny too, puny._

_He also had scraped knees from the fall._

_His mouth quivered and he let out a sob._

_Curly flinched, not knowing what to do. He had just met this kid and already he was crying._

_"St-stop." Curly tried, but no avail. This kid kept crying while Curly bit his lip. It was usually him crying and Tim calmed him down. (Not that he'd admit that too.) Slowly he brought the auburn boy closer to him and ran his scraped hands threw his hair, slowly._

_The kid stopped crying, gazing up at his savior with adoring eyes._

_He smiled sweetly, making Curly blush._

_"PONYBOY!" The call came again, this time it came from a voice that sounded more demanding. Ponyboy quickly picked himself up, running away from the curly haired boy. Curly growled, he wanted to be with that kid!_

_"Come back!" He called out._

_The boy stopped running away and looked back at Curly. The sunset made everything orange and gold as the summer wind blew gently, tossing both their hair. The smaller boy quickly scooted back to the curly haired boy and held out his hand._

_Curly was confused._

_"My name's Pony!" He smiled._

_Curly slowly took Ponyboy's hand, shaking it as Ponyboy skipped away happily._

_Curly watched on with adoration and confusion._

_"Pony . . ." the name slipped from his tongue, sounding like an obsession. He shook his head, groaning as he couldn't see where the little boy had ran off to. No matter, he'd find him, even if it took him years. He wanted to see him again._

_But for now, he'd run home to have his hands healed._

* * *

A Few Years Later

_ "All I want is this family to sit down and eat, together!" _

_"Then make something worth sitting down for than, Bitch!" _

"Nope. Not today." Curly immediately turned around, walking away from the back door to his house. So much for leaving juvy and going home, he wouldn't be surprised if they never even noticed he was gone. Before leaving he crept to the window, taking a look at his mom's tuna and noodles. He prayed it wasn't too hot as he picked up the container, along with a fork, off the kitchen counter and walked away. He didn't care too much for poultry, but after juvy and the crap they fed you there, he wasn't complaining.

Curly walked down the gravel back allies of his neighborhood. He didn't want everyone to know he was back, yet. He'd make an appearance, something to startle them.

He smirked threw the spoon in his mouth.

"Curly!"

So much for his plan. He frowned, turning around.

"You're home!"

Curly's eyebrow twitched seeing possibly the most agravating Greaser he's ever met, Mark Jennings.

Mark smirked, lighting up a cigarette. "How was juvy? This is what your third time in two years?" Curly rolled his eyes ignoring Mark's comment. Mark snickered looking at Curly's dish of food.

"Ya' goin out to stop world hunger there, Curls?"

"Shut up. You'd be starving too if you knew what type of shit you have to eat in juvy" Curly spat, taking another bite of food. Mark nodded, agreeing with Curly. Not that Mark had ever been to Juvy, but he had heard stories of the disgusting food they served. Curly swore that for one month, his cell buddy survived on nothing but what was up his nose.

curly cocked his eyebrow looking at Mark. Mark gave a questioning look.

"What? Got somthin' on my face?"

"No. . . why are you wearing a suit?"

Mark looked down, the suit he was wearing was all black, minus the dress shirt. "Oh, it's Bryon's." He casually replied.

Curly wanted to face-palm. Although it was nice to hear Byron was still alive, he could kill him after breaking up with Angela, breaking her heart.

"No. Why are you wearing a suit?" He repeated himself.

"Oh! That's right, you just got home. Well, if you were here last week, then you would have found out that The Curtis Parents are dead."

Curly cocked an eyebrow. "Curtis . . . ?"

"You know, Sodapop and Darry? Dallas hangs out with them a lot."

Curly nodded, now he knew who they were. Granted he never met them, but he had heard stories about them. Darryl Curtis was the best roofer in town, tall and you wouldn't want to screw with him. Although he looked intimidating, he was really as harmless as a fly. Mrs. Curtis, Stacy, was really protective of her children and baked probably the best peach pies Curly ever stole. She was also known to calm Dallas down after anything. Basically, The Curtis' were a kids' dream parents.

"That sucks." Curly was given a cigarette, although he never thanked Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, that whole gang is shook up because of it. I just stopped by to give my condolences. Although Bryon didn't come, he hates the littlest one."

Curly cocked an eyebrow. "What, is he like a toddler or somethin'?"

Mark roared with laughter, confusing Curly.

"Naw, man. The kid's fourteen. A few months younger than us. You seriously don't know him?"

Curly shook his head.

"His name is Ponyboy. He's the younger brother of Sodapop and Darry."

Ponyboy. . .

Curly abruptly turned , shoving another spoonfull of food in his mouth.

"Where do they live?" Curly asked, his heart pounding a bit harder.

"Around the corner then walk a little ways, their house is the white one with the porch." Mark spoke, taking another drag. "Why?"

"To pay my respects, genius."

Mark's eyebrows rose. "Wow, you've never been the one to show emotions. Why the sudden change?"

"None of your business." Curly slurred. Then he looked at his dish, seeing it was still more than half-full.

"Mark, you hungry?"

Mark smiled. "Sure." Just as he was about to reach out for the dish, Curly tossed it to aside. It landed on the ground, food went everywhere and the white dish was shattered into little tiny pieces.

Curly laughed loudly, walking away with Mark's last cigarette.

Ponyboy felt tears come to his eyes once again. He couldn't believe he could still cry after today, after he bawled like a baby at his parent's funeral. His green eyes felt irritated as he rubbed them.

He sniffed, laying his head on his desk.

Sodapop came in, his frown hadn't left his face since that morning.

Slowly he walked over to Ponyboy, rubbing his back.

"Ponyboy. Darry made sandwiches, come out and have one." Soda softly spoke. Ponyboy shook his head.

"No, I'm not hungry. I just want to be left alone," Ponyboy sniffed. "Please?"

Sodapop nodded. "Okay. Darry, Two-bit and I are in the living room if you need us, Baby." With that Soda left the room, gently closing the door. Ponyboy let the tears fall from his eyes, hitting his lap. He didn't care if slouching would ruin his coat and pants. He didn't care about anything but wanting his Mom and Dad back.

Ponyboy moved from his desk to his bed, curling up next to a pillow to take a deep smell. It still smelled like laundry soap and peppermint: His mother's smell. Ponyboy knew he couldn't go into the garage for a while, it would smell like motor oil and leather: His father's smell. He'd loose it then.

The door opened once more and Ponyboy sighed.

"I said, Go away, Soda-"

Ponyboy turned to see it wasn't Soda, but Darry.

"Someone's here to see you, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy had no idea who it could be, first it was Mark, now who?

Ponyboy kicked himself off his bed and entered the living room. A bit startled to see who it was.

"C-Curly?" He asked. Curly Shepard smirked, indeed it was the curly haired greaser-boy. Ponyboy bit his lip.

"I heard about you going to Juvy." Ponyboy softly commented.

"Well, now. I'm the talk of the town." Curly happily boasted. He sucked on Mark's ciggarete, he wanted to frown seeing Ponyboy nod sadly.

"Well, so are you, Ponyboy." Curly softly spoke. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to your parents."

"I'll be okay. I guess." Ponyboy mumbled. Curly could see right through that lie. He shifted from one foot the the next, he couldn't help but admit that it was kind of nerve wrecking having Soda and Darry watch him talk to Ponyboy. curly could see out of the corner of his eye, watching soda and Darry lean in the doorway from the kitchen, Soda's arms crossed and Darry's stern glare.

"So. Uh." Curly started. Ponyboy wasn't looking at him, he held his left arm and continued to gaze at the ground.

"Wanna' go to the Nightly Double?" Curly offered.

"No." Soda answered for Ponyboy. "Ponyboy is staying here with his family. We all need some time to think about things."

Curly bit his thought from cursing, instead he smoothly questioned. "Oh? What kind of things?"

"Nothing your nose needs to stick itself into. Thank you for dropping by, Curly. It's time for you to go." Soda was getting on Curly's last nerves.

Curly looked over at the couch, seeing Two-Bit Matthews. Two-Bit was passed out drunk, Curly could smell him from across the room.

"He's here." Curly smartly remarked.

"He's family." Sodapop replied, walking closer to the door, opening it. "Good-bye Curly. Come back another day."

Curly rolled his eyes, then turned back to Ponyboy.

"Call me, Ponyboy." He snatched a black marker from the small desk by the couch and wrote his number on the wall, angering Sodapop and Darry.

Curly waved goodbye to Ponyboy and ignored Soda when he slammed the door.

The night was still young, but Curly didn't want to go home. Not tonight.

"Wonder if Mark would let me crash at his place." Curly muttered, walking away from the Curtis' house.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 all done! As you could probably tell, Sodapop and Darry don't like Ponyboy. I wonder why that is? Well, I know the answers, but I'm not gonna' tell you unless you review for another chapter. Maybe the answers you wanna' know are there. but you can only get them if you review for another chapter! (Actually, if I'm not too lazy and update my story). **

**I hope you like it so far, Jessie. **

**Review for more! :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone, I know I shouldn't probably start a new story without finishing my others, but I just can't pass this idea off! This story is in dedication to: **_JessieMundaiFan_. **Because of her inspirational story: **_Wild Ride._

**Please enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own **_The Outsiders_**, or **_That Was Then, This Is Now_**. S. E. Hinton does. And I also do not own: **_Wild Ride_**. That is' Jessie's own idea. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The last few days hadn't been too kind to Ponyboy. First a car crash kills his parents on Friday, his favorite TV show was canceled and above it all, he was forced to dress nice, not grease his hair and sit quietly at the Social Worker's office. It was mainly Soda who was having trouble sitting still, but Ponyboy was as quiet as a mouse while Darry and The Social Worker talked. Soda gazed out the window, hearing his stomach growl he turned to Ponyboy and smirked.

"Hey, my stomach say's it's past noon. How about we beg Darry to take us to get some food after this?"

Ponyboy couldn't help but smile at Soda. Soda always made him smile.

"I'm not hungry, Soda."

"But I am, little brother. And you need to eat. You're lookin' kind of scrawny. "

Ponyboy shook his head and Soda wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders, bringing him closer.

"Don't be too worried, Pony." Soda couldn't see clearly through the window, but Darry was signing papers, Soda was just happy he knew what the papers were for, or he'd be very worried.

"Darry is signing the paper for custody. Not signing us over-"

"No. That's not why I'm. . . " Ponyboy trailed off, mentally smacking himself for realizing he almost gave away his feelings. He just didn't want Soda to worry.

"What?" Soda asked.

"Soda. . . I feel sick. But Not throw up sick, but. . . heart sick." Ponyboy felt tears come to his eyes as he held Soda's hand up to his heart and Soda sadly smiled, kissing Ponyboy's brow.

"I know, Baby. I feel like that too. But Ponyboy, it's okay to be sad, but just don't forget to be happy too, ya' know?" Soda smiled sweetly. Ponyboy nodded, smiling. He didn't feel "heart sick" anymore.

Soon, Darry came out of the office, holding up the papers. Soda smiled, wanting to jump up but Darry held his hand.

"Look guys, there's gonna' be some changes." He sternly spoke, something Ponyboy didn't like.

"With the state on our backs," Darry spoke quietly while the trio walked out of the building. "We can't get in trouble, none at all. They're already mad that you dropped out," He pointed the curled up papers toward Soda. "And you need to keep your grades good, got me, kid brothers?"

Ponyboy and Soda nodded, but before they could say something, Darry had them in a hold.

"Thank God somthing went right this week." He smiled. Soda smiled happily hugging Darry back. Ponyboy softly smiled, resting his head in the crook of Darry's neck.

"Now. . . who wants some food?"

"ME, ME, ME!" Soda bounced.

* * *

Curly groaned, slowly lifting his head as the sunshine peaked in through the window, aiming at his face.

"Fuck. . .wha' happen?" He mumbled, still not quite awake.

"Rise and shine, curly-locks." Bryon, Mark's "brother" called, entering the room with a dish towel. "And get out, my mom's coming home today. I don't want her seeing trash on my floor."

Curly smirked, knowing the room was spotless, besides him.

"Wow. That's insulting coming from a bastard."

Bryon rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. Either go home or help me clean."

Curly hasn't "cleaned" anything since third grade when him and some other boys littered the boy's bathroom and the principal walked in just in time to see Curly throw a roll of toilet paper on some kid's face.

Not to mention Shepard's don't clean anything, regardless if it's their mess or not.

"See ya'."

"Find someplace else to sleep tonight, Curly." Bryon spat. Curly would had laid it to him, but he was too tired to deal with anything and he was bored.

He smirked walking into the sunshine, still in the clothes he wore yesterday, a blue plaid shirt, white t-shirt with holes and pitch black pants. He found a switchblade in his back pocket and the cars driving on the street made him eager to head into town.

Soda opened his mouth and down the burger went, whole and all.

Darry watched in horror while Ponyboy giggled.

Soda belched, hitting his chest.

"That. . . was disgusting, Sodapop."

"I wonder if I do it again they'll let me have more free fries?" Soda asked himself, smirking at the red-head who was working the register up front. After ten minutes of "talking" she gave him a free large bag of fries. AND free Pepsi-refills.

"Soda, enough is enough. Ponyboy, I haven't seen you eat a thing, eat." Darry spoke, sipping his Pepsi. Ponyboy couldn't help but not eat, Sodapop was making him laugh.

The trio were at The Dingo, messing around like they used to, like it was a normal day. Before that bad week.

"I don't understand how you eat like a pig, Soda."

"It's easy, you open your mouth, chew, then swallow." Soda laughed. Darry frowned while Ponyboy giggled threw his Pepsi, blowing bubbles.

Curly crouched behind a new black Ford. The Dealer was talking to a newly-wed couple and Curly flicked his switchblade. Very carefully he jabbed the knife into the tire, cutting the rubber while the air blew into his face. He held back a laugh as he slashed the last tire. Rolling under a different bar behind the salesman, he slashed those tires too.

Just when he was about to call it quits, he gasped.

A red Thunder-bird was on display in the middle of the lot. This car had white wheels, WHITE WHEELS! Burly couldn't pass this offer up. His eyes glittered with the thought of these white bad-boys deflating. Just as he was about to slash his switchblade into the tires-

"My Cars!" Curly jumped, startled. The Sales man had finally noticed the damage Curly had done.

The salesman spotted Curly. A passing cop car was flagged down by the salesman as Curly bolted away.

"I ain't goin' back to juvy!" Curly declared to himself.

Ponyboy laughed as Soda shoved two french fries up his nose but Darry kept his head down in embarrassment, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're somethin' ya' know that, Soda?"

Ponyboy stopped laughing when the door to the Dingo opened and someone flew under their booth. Ponyboy nearly shriked while Darry stood up.

"What the?" Soda asked, he glanced down and growled.

"Curly" Soda hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!"

Before Soda could say another word two cops came into the Dingo. Ponyboy was frightened as the two cops came closer to their booth. After what had just happened, Ponyboy was still a little shooken up, he was scared these cops were going to take him away from Soda and Darry.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Darry asked.

"Did you see anyone run in here?" Of course the officer would question the only Greasers in the Dingo. Out of all the regular customers, it would be these guys to interview. Darry thought for a moment, this would look good if he turned Curly in. He heard all about Curly leaving Juvinal Detention, him confessing just might send him back for whatever he did. But then again. . .

"I'm sorry officer, I must have miss him or her. I didn't see anyone, my back was turned to the door." Darry replied. It was half the truth, Darry didn't know anyone came in here until Curly slid under the booth.

Ponyboy gulped, daring not to look under the table.

The officer stepped closer to Ponyboy, who had a pink blush to his face.

"Did you see anything?" The cop asked. Down bellow Curly turned his head, getting a great view of Ponyboy's crotch, smirking he moved his head just a little closer, maybe to lay his head on the Greaser's lap, but Ponyboy could feel curly moving and at the right moment caught his nose in-between his knees and squeezed them together.

"No officer, I'm sorry." Ponyboy sounded so innocent, it was frightening really. But it was more than enough to have the cop believe him.

He wanted to scream from the nose-to-knee impact, but Curly desperately held his breath, praying the greaser's legs and the cheap table cloth were enough to block his sight.

The officer nodded.

"Alright, sorry to bother you folks. If you see a Curly-haired hoodlum run in here please contact us, we believe he was the one slashing tires at the Car-Lot." The officer walked away and Darry replied that he would.

When the commotion was over and everyone went back to their food, Darry hauled Curly from under the table by the collar of his jacket.

"Damn you!" Curly spat. "If you ruin this, I'll-"

"What? You'll slash me like you did those tires?" Darry asked, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before tossing Curly into the truck.

Darry hopped in the driver's seat whole Soda hopped in back, making sure Ponyboy sat in front. Away from Curly.

"Listen you snot-nosed punk. You could have gotten us in a heap of trouble!" Darry screamed. "I ain't your brother, but god dammit I will smack you!"

Curly rolled his eyes. "Oooh, go ahead, I'll just cry to the police for _child abuse_."

It was Soda's turn to get mad and Soda's never mad. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Ponyboy sunk deeper into his seat while Soda and Darry argued with a sly-grinning Curly.

* * *

Tim Shepard kissed the brunette stripper on the cheek, earning a giggle from the dancer. The loud music and ungodly-bright lights flickered around the room where couldn't tell if it was night or day. This was Buck's. Dallas Winston's second home and Tim Shepard's meeting place.

"Dance, baby." Tim threw a ten while she positioned herself. Just as she was about to bounce, Buck came into the room.

"No interruptions." Tim growled, growing impatient.

"Phone." Buck held up the black cored phone while Tim groaned. The brunette stuffed the ten in her bra, calling in the next customer.

"You owe me." Tim growled in Buck's ear, taking the phone.

"Yeah?"

_"Tim? This is Darry."_

"Oh, need something?" Tim tried to not sound annoyed but this was his "me" time and he hated when that was disturbed.

_"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."_

"Well. . . what?"

_"Get over here and take your tire-slashing brother home!" _

Tim was confused. "Curly? He's in Juvy."

_"You didn't know he got out yesterday?"_ Darry groaned, Tim couldn't help but feel the same way. Tim sighed, looking back at his lovely-stripped waiting for him. He'd have to ditch her for his idiot brother. Again.

"Give me ten minutes, I'm on my way."

Darry nodded. "Alright. See you then." He hung up the phone glaring back at Curly who still had his tiry converse shoes on and was sitting on his sofa watching TV.

"Curly, get your feet off the couch." Darry hissed.

"Who's gonna' make me, blubber-butt?" Curly switched the channel.

Soda walked in the room and slowly back out seeing the rage-look in Darry's eyes. Darry bit his lip, he kept repeating: Ten more minutes, ten more minutes. In his head as he walked to his own room, slamming the door. Ponyboy came in swiftly from the bathroom, Curly immedatly sat up, allowing the Greaser to sit next to him.

"Curly. . . You can't talk to people like that," Ponyboy blushed. "It's rude."

Curly knew it was rude, hell, his brother and Dallas Winston invented the word, he was just living up to it.

"Maybe." Curly mumbled, flicking the TV to a western Ponyboy looked interested in.

Curly smirked, wrapping his arm around the top of the sofa, just above Ponyboy's shoulders. He desperately wanted to wrap his arm around Ponyboy, but just as he was about to the door opened and in walked Steve Randle, and two-bit Matthews.

"Well, well, well. It's Curly-locks and Muffin-Boy." Two-bit laughed.

Ponyboy looked confused but Curly growled like a mad-dog. These two clowns ruined everything!

"So, Curls, how long have you been out of the Juvy? I heard you left yesterday." Two-bit smirked.

"You just answered your own question, Two-shit," Curly rolled his eyes. His attention was now on Steve who was staring at him with disgust.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to knock up or something?" Curly demanded "Cause if not then go away."

"Screw you, you little punk!" Steve screamed "And you!" He turned to Ponyboy. "Shut your damn mouth!"

"I didn't say anything" Ponyboy muttered, ignoring Steve.

"H-hello?" A timid call came from the doorway. Ponyboy's eyes lit up with glee and he ran to the door. "Johnny!" With that the said Greaser gave Johnny a big hug, something the rest of the gang but Curly was used to having happen.

Right now there was a tsunami of anger flooding over Curly's head as he watched the two embrace one another in a hug. Curly didn't know this, but Everyone (accept Dallas and Steve) hugged Johnny, even Darry hugged Johnny, once. But Ponyboy did it often than others.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asked. "Your dad didn't beat you, did he?"

"Naw, I've an saw Dally in the cooler. He won't get out till next month though."

Curly felt ignored. Ponyboy's attention went from all directed to him to Johnny in less than a split second.

Curly's eyes narrowed at his "competition." Jut before he could open his mouth, Tim Shepard opened the door and casually walked in.

* * *

**Yay! **

**I hope you like it so far, Jessie. **

**Review for more! :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 3

** This story is in dedication to: **_JessieMundaiFan_. **Because of her inspirational story: **_Wild Ride._

**Please enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own **_The Outsiders_**, or **_That Was Then, This Is Now_**. S. E. Hinton does. And I also do not own: **_Wild Ride_**. That is' Jessie's own idea. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"T-Tim?"

Johnny and Ponyboy stared, curiously at Tim Shepard. Ponyboy knew who Tim was, but he had only met him a few times and he was always with Darry those few times. Tim wasn't part of their gang, but they were friends, he assumed. He also knew Tim was Curly's older brother.

"Hello." Tim casually nodded to Soda and Darry, who entered the room.

Tim was as tall as Darry and muscular as him too. Ponyboy sure would feel sorry for the fool who messed with this hood.

Curly, Ponyboy noticed, hadn't moved from his spot, infact he was still frozen when Tim walked past Curly.

"Well, Darrel jr. and Sodapop Curtis." Tim managed to give off a crooked smile in which Ponyboy admired. He gazed on, knowing this was probaby a rare-event.

"Haven't seen you since the fight with Paul at the high school football game." Tim shook Darry's hand. Ponyboy knew that fight all too well. It was Darry's last game of his senior year, the school had made it to State and Darry pulled a muscle while tossing the ball, hence, loosing the game. Paul, Darry's best friend since grade-school, had blown it threw the roof, insulting Darry and the whole team for even putting Darry as their quater-back.

What it boiled down to was Paul was jealious all along if Darry and a fight abrupted, ending Paul and Darry's friendship just a few weeks before graduation. It was so bad Tim had his gang of thugs join in.

"Same with you. Infact, I see more of your brother than I do you." Darry spat that last part and Tim nodded, turning to Curly, walking his steel-toe boots towards Curly. Curly still hadn't turned around.

"Really? Is that a fact?" Tim questioned lightly.

Soda rushed over to Ponyboy and Johnny, pulling them closer to Darry and himself. Sodapop could smell a fight before it happened and knowing The Shepards, they were bloodlust for fights.

Tim stopped when he was at Curly's heels. Not to say Curly was scared of his big brother, quite the oppisite, actually.

"Well, then. . . Curly. . ." Tim's sing-song voice gave Ponyboy chills."Why didn't you tell me you were out of juvy?"

Curly never replied, but he did turn around to face his brother. The two had the same chesnut-brown eyes and nose. Tim hovered over him a good three feet and Curly shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He's been out for two days now," Darry replied.

Tim nodded, smiling. "That's interesting. . . very nice to know."

With that Curly glared at his older brother, turning to Ponyboy, he gave a wink and a smile, then pushed the door open, not caring that it slammed loudly. Ponyboy had no idea what had just happened, neither did Darry nor Soda. Johnny was kept in the dark as Soda whispered to Ponyboy and Johnny to go to Ponyboy's room and wait.

Soda never did demand much from Ponyboy, but Pony could hear the seriousness in his voice as he nodded, taking Johnny to his room.

Darry bit his lower lip looking at Tim.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear he was trouble, Darry. It won't happen again." Tim casually spoke.

Darry crossed his arms. "I believe you when you say 'you're sorry', what I don't believe is that 'it won't happen again' part."

Tim's smirk didn't fade. "Calling me a liar?"

"No, not you. That Curly of yours is wild. I don't want him influencing Ponyboy-"

"Ponyboy is a good kid who'd heal a fly" Tim shook his head. "Trust me, there's way worse than Curly out there."

"And whoever those people are, are getting the same warning: Curly stays away from Ponyboy." Darry cleared his voice and Soda felt giddy on the inside. Hopefully Curly listenes to Tim and stays away from his innocent, little, baby-brother.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, sticking his head out of his door, trying to eavesdrop. Sometimes Darry and Soda were too over-protective. Tim and Darry exchanged looks, not of danger but it wasn't pleasent.

Tim closed his eyes. "I see. If I don't want to have my me-time taken away then I guess Curly ain't showin up around here."

Soda smiled. "That sounds like an idea."

Ponyboy's mouth opened, appalled. Darry and Soda were keeping Curly away from him? Why? Sure Curly was a no-good hood in society's eyes and he's been to juvy-

Ponyboy held his head in defeat, all he could count was how many times the curly-hood had been bad. Ponyboy never did hang around Curly growing up, only once did he even remember being with Curly. He only knew Curly cause he went to the same school as him and even then they weren't in any classes together, none that he knew of.

"Well, as peachy-timing as this is, I need to take Curls home. Se ya' around." With that Tim Shepard, unlike most hoods, left without slamming the door.

Soda smiled. "Ponyboy, it's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations~"

Ponyboy held back a tiny yelp as he shut his door.

* * *

It was an awkward ride with Tim. There was a deathly silence the devil would shiver to.

Curly kept his eyes focused out the window, not daring to look at Tim.

Tim took a swing of his beer.

"So, wanna' tell me when you came back?" Tim glanced at his bright rusty-orange haired brother. Curly cocked an eyebrow.

"Since when did you care?"

"Ha. Like I wouldn't care that my idiot brother is back in town. I need to know these things so I'm not interupted."

"With what?!" Curly growled.

It was Tim's turn to snarl. "No business you need to stick your nose into."

Curly rolled his eyes, earning himself a harsh slug in the arm from Tim. If Curly were younger, he would have cried; Tim's punches didn't tickle. Curly grew used to them and he snickered.

"You been hanging around too many strippers? Cause you've gotten soft."

Wrong thing to say. NEVER call Tim Shepard 'soft'.

Tim swirled the blue car, not caring that he was in the middle of the street.

"Get the fuck out." Tim's voice laced with anger. You didn't have to tell Curly twice what to do, infact he was glad to leave the car. Slamming the door, he stomped off, ignoring the dust Tim kicked back with the tires.

Curly muttered a curse word, wondering if he should head back to The Curtis' or not.

Curly was half tempted to, knowing that Cade kid was over there with Ponyboy. But he stopped in his tracks, smirking. If he was correct, than tomorrow was September. And September meant: Homecoming Dance. Curly hated school functions almost as he hated school, but being at the school dance meant more time with Ponyboy. And if he was lucky than maybe Mark would be there, Mark always brought booze. Booze and Ponyboy.

A drunk Ponyboy.

His, if-you-tell-anyone-I'll-kill-you lustfully secret dream come true.

Because a drunk Ponyboy meant he could get the horse tamed, and taming a horse meant it belonged to him!

Curly smirked devilishly, as he headed off to find the Clown: Mark Jennings.

* * *

After the whole Curly and Tim incidant, Ponyboy knew it wasn't a good time to talk about what happened only a few hours after a threatened Shepard-throwdown occured in his own living room.

Ponyboy was so worried about Curly, he couldn't get his mind off of the Curly-haired greaser. He must have been thinking too hard because Darry told Ponyboy to stop picking at his food and Soda asked what the matter was.

"How come The Shepard's are different from us?" Ponyboy asked, meekly.

Soda cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean, different, honey?"

"Well, Tim, Curly and Angela could all care less about one another. Why is that?" Ponyboy was adamant on getting an answer.

Darry folded his napkin. "Easy. They just were never around one another growing up. After their real father walked out of them, Tim practically moved out of his house when he was thirteen, Ponyboy. I know this, cause Dad would catch him sneaking into Bars and asking complete strangers for a place to sleep after work."

Ponyboy felt sorry for Tim.

"Well, Curly was just wild from when he was born, Tim told me. Curly was a brat from Birth and never cared where Tim was, more or so less than Angela who's too busy flaunting herself to care about her own body. Ponyboy if I so much as find out that you even look at her, I'm grounding you unti lyou're thirty!"

Not exactly the answer Ponyboy was looking for. Soda's soft hand was placed on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Ponyboy, Tim, Curly and Angela grew up with pains and sadness. They hide that by acting tough and being a Greaser, acting tough means getting in trouble-"

"I know that." Ponyboy claired. "I just. . . don't understand why they hate each other."

Darry shook his head. "Who knows. That's their problem, not ours. We need to focus on us and right now you're not eating. Eat."

Ponyboy sighed, doing what he was told and resumed eating.

Then he wondered:_ Did The Shepard's ever eat as a family?_

That night as he was snuggled under Soda's protective arms, Ponyboy felt restless. He couldn't stop thinking about Tim, Curly and even Angela. He wondered if Curly or Angela had nightmares when they were little and ran to Tim for comfort. Did Tim smile and tell them it would be okay, or did he just simply walk away?

Ponyboy felt tears come to his own eyes, he wouldn't know what he'd do if Soda or Darry hated him (well, he knew Darry couldn't stand him, but Soda. If Soda hated him, he'd probably die).

He sniffed and although he didn't mean to, he woke Sodapop.

"What's wrong, Baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Soda was wide awake, creasing Ponyboy's bangs out of his face.

"No. . . Soda?"

"yeah, Baby?"

"I. . . I love you, B-big brother"

Soda only smiled sweetly, kissing Ponyboy's cheek. "I love you too, Baby brother. Now it's late. Try and go back to sleep. No more tears."

And Ponyboy did just that.

While our favorite Curtis Brothers nestled soundly in bed, across town a more rough and patchy side of society blasts music and danced dirty under street lights. Angela Shepard, the youngest Shepard, was no different with her tight jeans, see-through blouse and penny-shoes she laughed loudly, allowing her dark tossled hair flow in the wind, smoking her cigarette.

It was a typical night for Angela, flirting with boys and ignoring cops.

That is, until she spotted her brother. She excused herself from her obnoxious group of "friends" and made her way to Curly.

"So, you're back?" She asked, she wasn't surprised but Curly wasn't the one to get off early from Juvy.

"So far, you and Mark are the only ones to give me a proper greeting, still sleeping around?" Curly had lost respect for Angela when puberty hit the girl. She flaunted her breasts more than a playboy bunny. Angela's eyes narrowed.

"You pissed off Tim," She claimed. "Him and James got in a brawl"

Curly rolled his eyes, he could care less about his brother and step-father.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well you should! James got a phone call from someone saying you were causing trouble and he was confused cause we thought you were still in Juvy! Mom cried!" Angela hissed, smoking her cancer-stick, handing one to Curly.

"Angel, I need you," Curly was done talking about his situation. "You still go to school, or did you quit?"

"I go," Angela rolled her eyes. "Why?" Only Curly and Tim call her Angel (well Bryon did once too, but that was a thing of the past) when they wanted or needed something, but nothing like a little bargin' spiced things up for Angela.

"You know, Ponyboy?"

Angela's eyes lit up like a tiger. Of course she knew Ponyboy Curtis.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a favor. I need you to find out where and when the homecoming dance is and if Ponyboy is going." Curly was never the one to ask anyone for anything, but this was desperate times and if he wanted the littlest Greaser to himself, he'd have to approach him at the right time. Ponyboy was a dreamy fourteen-year-old who loved books and movies, that's all Curly knew about him and he assumed that just because Pony was a romantic, he wanted to treated as such.

Angela's smile turned coil. "Alright, but-"

Curly knew there'd be a catch.

"I want payment." She held out her hand and Curly rolled his eyes, slamming a wad of cash in her hand.

"His first period if Math, I'll ask him if he's got a date" She smiled, wickedly.

Curly had no idea what he'd be getting himself into and as he was about to walk away Angela called out to him .

"So, Curly, why are you so interested in Curtis?" Angela crossed her arms.

Curly looked back. "None of your business."

That was all she needed to know now.

* * *

**Yay! **

**I hope you like it so far, Jessie. **

**Review for more! :)**

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
